Clone Wars Trial
by John Silver fan
Summary: Dooku and Shmi are attacked on Colla IV, and now Dooku sets off on a dangerous and wild quest if he is to save his beloved wife from death. Will he succeed, or will Shmi die? Complete at last!
1. Chapter 1

Dooku swung his lightsaber left and right in a desparate attempt to ward off the Colicoids that advanced on him. He had been cut off from his wife, Shmi, and was determined to get back to her side.

A scream pierced and air and Dooku's ears, and the Count spun around to see his beloved wife limp in the grasp of a large Coliciod.

"Shmi!"

He charged in a fury, his blade cutting down all Colicoids in-between him and Shmi. The Colicoids quickly became wise and leapt from his path as he bore down on his target with murderous intentions. His dark eyes became wild and feral as he raced closer to the Colicoid who had so foolishly injured Shmi.

The Colicoid saw him coming but saw no danger in an old man charging towards him, regardless of the lightsaber in his hand, and made its own version of a laugh.

Dooku's rage grew, as did his pace.

"PUT DOWN MY WIFE, BEAST!!!" the Count roared, his deep voice shaking the very foundations upon which they all stood.

Many Coliciods shuddered at the power of his command.

With a vicious war cry, Dooku attacked the Colicoid, forcing it to release Shmi and severed all it's limbs one by one so that it suffer before finally killing it.

He put away his 'saber and carried Shmi away.

After seeing the savagery the Sith Lord was capable of, none of the Coliciods dared to move until he had gone.

**********

"She's been posioned, sir."

Dooku blanched at the medical droid's words. He swallowed convulsively.

"How long?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"A month, perhaps, if we're lucky."

Dooku swallowed again.

"Is there an antidote?"

"We'll shall look for one right away."

The Count nodded his thanks and went to his wife's room.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, nearly as pale as the sheets that covered her.

"Oh, Shmi," he murmured.

Her eyes fluttered open at her husband's familar baritone voice.

"Tyln?" she said weakly, turning her head to seek the sight of Dooku's collosal form, which filled the door way.

She smiled and held her hand out towards him.

"Tyln, love."

Dooku closed the space between him and his beloved in a single stride, taking her small hand in his own large hand.

"I'm here, Shmi."

"I want to see Ani."

Dooku swallowed, his throat suddenly as dry as the sands of Tatooine from which he had taken her.

"Shmi, I don't-"

"Please, Tyln. Just this once."

Dooku met her pleading gaze and knew he could not refuse her the chance to see her son.

"I'll see if he's on Coruscant and if he can come."

He kissed her hand and left to contact Chancellor Palpatine, usely to him known as Lord Sidious, his Sith Master.

**********

"You what, Lord Tryanus?"

"I request Anakin Skywalker be sent to the Invisivble Hand at once, my Master."

Dooku's mind screamed at him to take it back, but his heart urged him on, and for Shmi, he always followed his heart.

"Might I ask why?"

"It's personal, Master."

Sidious decided to use blackmail.

"Tell me why first, or Anakin Skywalker will never set foot on you ship."

Dooku sighed. Oh, how he hated his Sith Master sometimes.

"Shmi wishes to see him. It has been a year since she last saw him, and his welfare consumes her."

"Very well. He and Master Kenobi shall be sent to you. Since he is still a Padawan, he cannot go alone."

"Understood. Thank you, my Master."

*************

"I don't like this, Master. Why would we be sent right into Dooku's warship?"

"I'm not sure, Anakin. Be on your guard."

The two stepped out of their transport to the main docking bay and were greeted by Dooku himself.

"Ah, Master Kenobi. Padawan Skywalker. Welcome to the Invisible Hand."

"What's this all about, Dooku?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Dooku smiled.

"You are here at the request of my wife, your Padawan's mother, Master Kenobi. She is unwell and pleaded with me to see young Skywalker. I could not refuse her, so please, follow me."

The Jedi followed the Count.

"What has made her unwell?" Anakin asked, worried for his mother.

"We were attacked on Colla IV, and Shmi was injured and posioned. My medical droids are searching for an antidote as we speak."

They finally reached Shmi's room.

"Shmi, darling, you have visitors."

"Mom."

Shmi smiled.

"Ani."

Anakin was quickly at his mother's bedside.

"Dooku, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Master Kenobi."

The two stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind them.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I want to thank you for allowing this. Her welfare had consumed him from the moment he regained conciousness after our duel on Geonosis. Being with her for a while may do him some good."

"It may do her some good as well. I took one look into her eyes and just couldn't refuse to let her see him and vowed to do everything in my power to get him here to see her."

There was brief pause.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything, Master Kenobi. More than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

"An antidote can be made. However, we do not have all the ingredients," said the hologram of the medical droid as Dooku stood in the cockpit.

Dooku made his decision in a split second.

"What are the ingredients, and where can I find them?"

"A piece of bark from a tree in Naboo's southern swamp, a Reeksa root from Iego, and moss from high mountains of Hoth."

Dooku nodded and entered it in his data pad.

"I'll find them and bring them."

"Into Repeublic Territory, sir?" one of his crew members asked.

"I shall go alone. Take the Invisible Hand back to Serenno so Shmi can be taken care of at home. I shall go say goodbye to her and be on my way."

None of them dared to question their leader as he strode smartly out of the cockpit.

*********

"You're leaving?"

Dooku's heart tore at the hurt in his wife's voice.

"To find the missing ingredients to the antidote to save you, my dear. I'll be back soon."

"Please be careful."

Dooku nodded, leaned down, and planted a firm but tender kiss on her waiting lips.

"I'll bring back the ingredients in time. I promise."

*********

Iego was first since it was closest. He met a boy named Jaybo, who had reprogramed all the droids left by the Separatists.

"How can I help ya, old timer?"

"I am Count Dooku of the Separatists. I need a Reeksa root."

Jaybo jumped up.

"Reeksa root?! Are nuts?! It'll eat you alive! I'm not gonna tell you where to get yourself killed."

Dooku hauled the boy up by his shirt collar.

"Listen, kid, I don't care if you think I'm crazy or not, but my wife has been posioned, and unless the Reeksa root is in the antidote, she'll die! Now tell me where I can get it!"

Shaking in the Count's grasp, the boy pointed to ridge not too far away.

Dooku dropped Jaybo and made his way to the edge of the cliff. He climbed and got the root.

Hoth was next.

**********

Dooku fought his way through the blowing snow towards the cave just ahead. He had climbed the mountain without falling, so he was thankful, but he wasn't safe yet.

He'd have to wait out the blizzard in the cave before climbing back down.

He collected the moss and started a makeshirt fire.

His thoughts instantly turned to Shmi, waiting at home for his return. He had been informed the the posion effects has increased, decreasing the time he had to get the ingredients to two weeks. He sighed.

Would he be able to saved his wife, whom he loved more than life itself?

He loved her with every fiber of his being and would do anything for her. His love was deep and passionate.

Once he left Hoth he'd have to somehow sneak into the southern swamp of Naboo, which was Republic territory and where Jedi Master Mace Windu was staitioned to watch over Senator Padme Amidala as she visited her homeworld.

Dooku settled into a restless sleep, plauged with dreams of Shmi calling for him and him failing to reach her in time.

**********

Jedi Master Mace Windu immediately sensed Dooku, the moment the Count set foot on Naboo, not far from the Southern Swamp. He and Padme were not far from the swamp themselves and soon crossed paths with the rather lost Count of Serenno.

"Count Dooku?!"

Dooku abanonded his lost look for a moment to greet the Senator and Council Member.

"Senator Amidala. Master Windu."

Mace scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a piece of bark from a tree in the sourthern swamp, but I've unfortunately gotten myself a little lost."

Padme now frowned as well.

"Why do you need bark?"

"For an antidote to save my wife, Shmi, from a posion she was infected with on Colla IV."

Padme's eyes widened. Anakin hadn't told her that.

Her love for her own husband allowed her to see and practically sense to love Dooku had for her mother-in-law.

"Follow me."

She led him into the swamp and helped him locate a strong, healthy tree to get the bark.

"Thank you, Senator."

Dooku hurried back to his transport and back home.


	3. Revenge for His Lover

Dooku dashed into the manor towards the medical facility as fast as he feet would carry. His holo-com beeped and he answered it.

"Yes?"

It was the head medical droid.

"Sir, the antidote we read about. It was a fake."

Dooku skidded to a shocked halt.

"What?!"

"There is no antidote. The Mistress will die. The posion took early effect. She doesn't have much time let. Only a few minutes."

Dooku's mad dash for the medical facility resumed.

"I'm almost there."

He flew into the medical facility, putting away his holo-com and sped to Shmi's room, servants and droids alike scrambling out their Master's way.

Dooku halted at Shmi's door and rushed in, gathering his wife up in his arms.

"Shmi."

She stirred weakly and managed to grip his shirt with one hand and his arm with the other.

"Tyln?"

"I'm here, darling."

She lay her head on his chest.

"I love you."

Tears stung the Count's eyes as he held his beloved close.

"I love you, too."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers one last time.

Shmi died in his arms.

*********

The Colicoids fled, screaming in fear, and were felled as they ran.

One by one they fell like prey brought down by a nexu.

The red blade caught them all, weilded by a man ravaged by grief and driven by hatred for those that caused the death of his precious wife.

He would have revenge for his lover.


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey there, readers, sorry it took so long to finish this fic. I lost my writing of the last chapter for a while, then by the time I found it again, it was too late at night to put it up, and then I ended up forgetting about it. So, I'm sorry, but now it's finally finished.**

* * *

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker all stood in Palpatine's office with the Chancellor, Senator Padme Amidala, and Senator Bail Organa. They were looking at the holographic figure of a middle-aged woman dressed as a maid.

"Greetings, Supreme Chancellor, Senators, and Jedi. I am Terra, one of Count Dooku's servants. I bring terrible news regarding the Mistress, Shmi."

Anakin's full attention instantly snapped to the hologram.

"Is she all right?" he asked anxiously.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder and made a calming motion with his other hand. The young man obeyed, but it was obvious he was still worried.

"I'm afraid the Mistress died yesterday afternoon."

Anakin was stunned then floored with sorrow.

"The antidote was discovered to be a fake. She died in the Master's arms," Terra said sadly.

"Why didn't Dooku tell us yesterday?" Anakin demanded.

Again, Obi-Wan made a calming motion, sending soothing, calming waves across their training bond.

"The Master spent most of the time yesterday, after she died, mourning, locked in his room. When he came out today, we found he had lost his voice from the shock of her loss. He writes on his data pad since he cannot speak. He requests that Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker come to Serenno to attend the funeral today."

It was quickly agreed that Obi-Wan and Anakin would leave for Serenno right away.

Terra gave them the coordinates for the Dooku Manor, and they left.

* * *

Terra greeted them as they walked out of their transport.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, welcome to Dooku Manor."

The Jedi bowed in greeting.

"Hello, Miss Terra."

"I'll take you to the Master."

She led them through the manor and into a large study, where Count Dooku sat behind a large desk, seemingly engrossed in his work.

"Here are the Jedi, Master."

The Count, never looking up, dismissed her with a wave of his head. After she left, Dooku finally looked up.

The Jedi were shocked by what they saw. Dooku's face was haggard and sad, his dark eyes were dull and ravaged by grief and loss. He looked far older than he actually was because it.

He held he data pad out to them.

Obi-Wan took it and read it aloud.

"'I tried to save her. I'm sorry, Skywalker.'"

He handed the data pad back to the Count, who erased the words, wrote something else, and handed it to Obi-Wan again.

"'I tried my best, but it wasn't enough. I went to Iego to get a Reeska Root, Hoth to get some moss from the high mountains, and even to Naboo to get a piece of bark from the southern swamp, but it was all for nothing. I am truly, very sorry.'"

Anakin suddenly found that he could no longer truly despise the old warrior.

"You did your best, risking your life. I can see now that you truly did love my mom. Thank you for trying and for being with her."

* * *

His hood up, Dooku stared at Shmi's funeral pyre with tears streaming down his face. He felt numb and empty as he was the flames consume the body of his beloved wife. He would never forget her and how she changed his heart and life forever.


End file.
